


Mine

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Yandere Haikyuu Characters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Killing, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It started when Tanaka said he would ask Shimizu out.





	Mine

They were just playing video games together at Tanaka's place when Tanaka dropped the bomb.

"I think I'm gonna ask Kiyoko-san out."

Noya nearly dropped his controller. He turned towards Tanaka, eyes wide, lips parted.

Sure, he knew Tanaka liked her, but he never expressed any interest in anything besides looking. He never said he wanted her to be his girlfriend or anything! He'd thought... He'd thought it was okay. He didn't think anything would come of it.

When Noya didn't say anything for a while, Tanaka quickly backtracked. "I'm just saying something because I know you like her too, Noya-san. If you don't want me to, I won't."

He wouldn't. Noya knew he wouldn't. He could stop him right now, he knew he could.

But that wouldn't get rid of the underlying problem, here, would it?

"Go ahead," Noya said, letting an easy smile come to his lips. "I don't mind. Just don't blame me when she breaks your heart."

"Hey!" Tanaka said, swatting at Noya. "I know you'd be ready with ice cream and crappy romcoms if that happened!" He pressed a button, and whooped. Noya turned, seeing that, when he wasn't paying attention, Tanaka had won the game.

"Rematch!" he shouted, adjusting his hold on his controller and turning towards the screen.

In the back of his mind, he was already making a plan.

* * *

 

In fifth year of elementary school, he'd yelled at a girl until she cried because she'd confided in him that she liked Tanaka.

In third year of junior high, he'd beat up a girl because he'd heard her tell her friends that Tanaka was cute 'in a bad boy sort of way'.

Now, in second year, he sat outside one Shimizu Kiyoko's house, with a gun in his gloved hands, ready to kill because his best friend wanted to ask her out.

Tanaka had told him that he would ask her out tomorrow, which meant it was now or never.

 _'He's mine,'_ he thought. _'Mine.'_

He tucked the gun into his jacket pocket and walked up to the front gate. It was late. Too late. But he'd made his plans carefully. He knew from eavesdropping that Shimizu's parents wouldn't be home - which meant that the only person who could answer would be Shimizu herself.

He looked off to the side, biting his lip, wondering how to play this. Eventually, he decided. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

He rang the bell. It took a few minutes, but Shimizu came out, opening the gate for him. She gave him an odd look - likely wondering what he was doing at this hour at her place. "Ryuu kicked me out of his place," he lied easily. "We had a fight. My parents aren't expecting me home until tomorrow, so do you mind...?"

Shimizu sighed, and stepped to the side, letting him in.

Once they were inside, once their shoes had been kicked off, Shimizu finally spoke. "I'll go get you a futon."

Noya watched her start to move. Once Noya was no longer in her range of sight, he pulled out the gun. "Don't bother," he said.

She turned around, brows furrowed and lips parted to respond - but then color drained from her face as her gaze landed on the gun. She took a step back, hands starting to shake. "Wh-what are you-"

"Shut up," he snapped. "Here's the thing - I'm not gonna shoot you here. It's too... Suspicious." He smirked. "I mean, anyone could have seen me come in through the front door, right? It's late, but you never know."

"You've done this before," Shimizu whispered.

"Mm, no. I just watch a lot of crime shows." He stepped closer, taking some satisfaction in the way she flinched. But she didn't run.

"You're going to shoot yourself. You're going to go up to your room and shoot yourself. Can you do that?"

"W-why... How do you know I won't leave a n-note saying that you told me to do this?"

Noya hummed. "Would you like me to shoot you now, Shimizu?"

Her eyes widened when he didn't call her Kiyoko-san. After a moment, she shook her head.

"Good girl," he said gently. "Now, take me to your room."

She nodded, shaky, and turned, with the gun held to her back. Once they got there, she turned in the doorway. "If you give me the gun," she whispered, "I'll shoot _you_."

"You will?" Noya said, raising an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I was planning to give you the gun?"

"You... You said-"

"I said, I said," Noya repeated mockingly. "What I meant was that I am going to make it look like you shot yourself." He held up the gun. "Go into your room."

Shakily, Shimizu complied, and entered her room. Noya followed.

"Give me your hand."

She complied, handing him her left hand. Noya scowled.

"You're right handed, you dunce. Do you really think people will buy that you killed yourself with your left hand?"

She flinched and handed him her right hand. He stepped closer, adjusting so that his hand was over hers, and her hand was holding the gun. He pressed the gun to her head, watched as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Goodbye, Shimizu," he whispered.

And then he made her pull the trigger.

* * *

 

He changed his clothes immediately, of course, discarding the ones with blood splatter in various trash bins around the area.

He didn't get caught, for what it was worth.

People were sad, obviously. Especially his teammates. They mourned her every day.

One day, Tanaka invited him over to play video games once more. His sister was over, as well.

"Ryuu, get me a soda," she whined. Tanaka glared, but she glared back. Eventually, Tanaka sighed, paused the game, and stood up, heading towards the kitchen. Saeko took this chance, moving to sit next to Noya.

"I know you did it," she whispered.

Noya's head whipped around in shock, meeting her stern gaze. "What... What are you talking about?"

"Don't ask me how, but I know you killed that girl that Ryuu liked," she whispered in reply. She eyed him carefully. "Big sister intuition."

Noya eyed her, in return. "Are you gonna tell anyone?"

Saeko hesitated, and eventually shook her head. "Only if you promise not to do it again, though. If you do it again, I'm telling. Got it?"

Noya pursed his lips, and nodded. "Got it."

"Good. And, hey - just ask him out, okay? I'm sure he'd say yes."

Noya's cheeks burned, and he opened his mouth to reply, but Tanaka came in at that moment. He snapped his mouth shut immediately, turning back to the game.

Ask him out, huh...?

Not a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I. I don't know.


End file.
